Ink and Paint and Pixels
by Khilari
Summary: Some CGI toons sneak into the Ink and Paint Club.


The Ink and Paint Club was human only but in a poor light, and the club had some damn poor lighting, Andy could pass. He'd looked a lot stranger as a kid, sort of toony without being quite toony enough, but fortunately he'd grown into his looks and the bouncer let him pass without question. Andy was just relieved the ape didn't ask why he was carrying a satchel or insist on checking it, the four toons stowed inside it could definitely not pass for human.

Once he was inside the bar Andy ordered a vodka and coke and put the bag under the table where it would be somewhat hidden from view. The lid flipped back almost as soon as he did, the greenish glow of Buzz's suit faintly visible in the dim light.

'Nice going, partner,' said Woody as four heads poked out from the satchel. 'Told you they'd let you in.'

'Keep your voice down,' hissed Andy. 'Do you know how much trouble we're going to be in if we get caught?'

Of course it took a lot to really hurt a toon, but they weren't as indestructible as the old school toons were. Also four of them were under a foot tall, and Andy wondered why the one doing all the worrying was the one that wasn't.

'Don't fret about it,' said Jessie, swinging herself up to sit on the edge of the satchel with her legs dangling. 'We're here to have fun.'

'It'll be more fun if we get away with it,' said Bo Peep, looking shy and demure and completely out of place in a night club. Andy knew this had been her idea but he still couldn't quite believe it.

Andy jerked his head up quickly as his drink arrived and tried to look nonchalant. Fortunately the penguin dashed off without giving itself time to notice anything amiss. The next act, one involving Tom and Jerry on a piano or, in Jerry's case, inside the piano, seemed over before Andy had caught up with what was going on. He spent too much of it trying to sip his drink casually and listening to sub-table conversation that was quiet without being quiet enough. He clapped politely all the same as the frazzled cat took his bow and walked off.

Then Jessica Rabbit walked on and all the conversation in the club collapsed on itself leaving an appreciative silence in its wake. She was - well the only appropriate word was _sexy_ but it was such a very appropriate word that it was the only one required. She shone, she sparkled, she swayed, certain parts of her jiggled alluringly. Andy stared at her, too stunned to be ashamed of doing so.

A soft, 'Oh,' from below the table suggested that Jessie may have mixed feelings about another redhead who very nearly shared her name being quite so gorgeous. Andy didn't hear what Buzz whispered, just the burr of his voice, but he heard her giggle and reply, 'You are so sweet.'

Then Jessica sashayed out onto the floor and started handing out lap dances. Andy wasn't sure whether to dread or long for her to come his way, suddenly reminded of how very out of his element he was. As she made her way around the tables Andy's eyes fixed on her like a deer in the headlights, he sipped at his drink in an attempt to calm his nerves. Then she was at his table, swinging one leg over his lap, still singing. Quite suddenly her eyes widened in real surprise although her mouth never moved from it's sultry pout.

'Someone's being a bad boy,' she whispered into his ear, leaning close. Close enough to see the slightly too large eyes and too small nose, the not quite human texture of his skin. Andy swallowed and, unable to stop himself, his eyes flickered to under the table. Where four small toons were getting a spectacular view up Jessica's dress and looking as if they were enjoying every second of it. Jessica's eyes followed his and she pulled away from him, leg sliding oh so gracefully over his and sharp stiletto heel giving the inside of his thigh a jab on the way. Jessica made a small 'hmph' of disdain and brushed down her dress before resuming her song and gracefully moving away.

Andy rubbed the inside of his thigh, grumbling under his breath. It wasn't his fault that his friends were perverts and he was pretty sure that had been uncalled for. He swallowed the rest of his drink quickly and kept an eye on Jessica, they were in real trouble if she told security. But, to Andy's astonishment she took her final bow and then, while leaving the stage, looked over her shoulder to stare him straight in the eye and winked at him.

'I'll be damned,' he heard Woody whisper beneath the table.

'Toons have to stick together,' said Bo calmly.

Andy smiled and silently forgave Jessica for the stiletto jab. Suddenly he didn't feel like he was in quite such an alien world. He flagged down a penguin for another drink and settled back to enjoy the show.


End file.
